The second journey
by Alentuil
Summary: Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, and a new member named Elentuil start out on a journey.


( I own 2 characters in this story, Elentuil and Latao, the descriptions of characters are from the movie)

A Ranger with shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair stood alert on a hill names Weathertop, looking around the area for both a way to go and to see if danger was nearby.

Their was a faint glow of light in the East signifying the rise of the sun on the first day of the company's journey and the five members of the company were up and ready to get going.

A girl with brown hair down to the middle of her back and wearing a light dress in the color of light blue, almost white, with long sleeves down to her knees walked up to him.

"Elentuil. Look around, you have elf eyes. Tell me what you see off in the distance," the man said to the girl who was a half elf, half man called Elentuil.

Elentuil nodded and looked around slowly talking as she saw.

"There's basically just trees...wait...there's a group of riders clad in armor and mail. They look as if they're going to a war. They're heading this way it seems. At the head it seems is a king," Elentuil replied thoughtfully.

"Heading this way? Tell Gandalf will you? Tell him I'm going a little ahead and meeting the riders," The guy said looking to where Elentuil said the riders were.

"Aye, I will," Elentuil replied, turned and walked over to a sheltered spot where three people, one tall wearing a gray, old looking cloak and a long gray beard on his face and past his knees, a short man like person with big, hairy feet and pointy ears, and a tall, shoulder length, blond haired man with pointy elf ears and a elf cloak on.

"Gandalf, there are a group of riders looking as if they're headed to war and are going in this direction. Aragorn, my father, went out to meet them," Elentuil said to the tall one.

Gandalf stood up looking shocked. 

"He did? What makes he think makes him able to do that?" Gandalf asked sounding half shocked half annoyed.

"I guess he thinks they are people he's met before. Like the Rohan Riders?" Elentuil suggested stepping out of Gandalf's way since he started out toward the middle of Weathertop.

"Still...Elentuil which way are they?" Gandalf asked looking around.

Elentuil walked up next to him.

" Right over there can you see the flash of their armor?" Elentuil asked pointing off in the direction she saw the riders.

"Aye. I see now. Elentuil I will be off to try and at least be there with Aragorn. Stay here with Frodo and Legolas."

"Aye, I will," Elentuil said and watched as Gandalf walked toward where she had pointed.

When Gandalf had left she walked back to the spot where she had previously been and sat next to the blond haired elf.

The elf named Legolas smirked and chuckled quietly.

"Aragorn has got him roused again as always," Legolas said.

"Aye, as always," Elentuil said slightly laughing.

The small halfling, as they are called by many, smiled, looking at the ground.

"And to think if I went back to the Shire I would have missed this," the halfling called Frodo said jokingly.

Both Elentuil and Legolas smiled at Frodo and Frodo looking up from the ground smiled broadly and the whole company just sat there smiling.

After a time Legolas chuckled and then to Elentuil said, " Elentuil, i Eldar queta ....." and trailed off.

"What are they saying?" Elentuil asked.

"Elentuil, the elves are saying that you're the heir to Gondor and that once you get back from this journey that you're going to rule over the man town of Antengo," Legolas replied and Elentuil nodded.

"Aye, it's true...I don't know what makes them think I'm capable of ruling that town...why didn't they choose you?" Elentuil said getting quiet at the end.

Legolas and Frodo exchanged looks and then looked at Elentuil.

"Well if the council thinks you can do it then you can then I believe you can," Legolas replied.

Elentuil sighed and after a time spoke.

"Well.....Legolas....will you be my advisor then?" Elentuil asked looking at Legolas with pleading eyes.

Legolas looked at her with no expression on his face then smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright, Elentuil," Legolas replied.

"Thank you, Legolas," Elentuil said gratefully. 

Chapter 2


End file.
